Hybolt Attraction Video Show Studio Technology Entertainment Feature Classification Rating Board
HMETECESX Cellnaln Qatonaxic - All Ages. Symolate G and PG rated. Violence This film must be cartoonish in nature and/or minimal in quantity or the violence is little more than minimal and/or has fantasy elements. The depiction of any violence must be mild, brief, infrequent, and unlikely to cause undue anxiety or fear to young children. The depiction of non-gratuitous violence and suffering should be minimal, and without graphic detail;. Coarse language must be "very mild and infrequent". Usage of the "mildest expletives" is permitted but they must be used "justified by context". Sometimes This category may use some words such as shit, brilliant, ditch and idiot. Shows "Star Wars" "The Little Mermaid" "Beauty and the Beast" "The Lion King" "Space Jam" "Ice Age" "Happy Feet" "Rio" "The Croods" "Turbo" Despicable Me "The Lego Movie" "Kangaroo Jack" "Looney Tunes: Back in Action" "Jetsons the Movie" "The Flintstones" "Winnie The Pooh" " Cloudy with a chance of meat balls" "The Powerpuff girls the Movie" "The Spongebob Movie" "Atlantis" "Lilo and the Stich" "Shreik" "Treasure Planet" "The Smurfs" "Cars" "Planes" "Space Chimps" Wreck-It Ralph "Frozen" "Annie" "Marmaduke" | The Looney Tunes. Hanna-Barbera, Smurfs, Clifford, Arthur, Sid the Science Kid, Dragons, Turbo, Ben 10, Dexter's Lab. Johnny Bravo, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Spongebob, The Simpsons, Dick Figures, How to met your mother, Scrubs, IT Crowd, Fred. Parental Guidance Suggested - Castmates below 7 maybe requires some plural. Symolate PG and PG-13 rated. It is recommended for children below 7 years of age. Violence is little more than minimal and/or has fantasy elements or the violence is stronger than mild. The depiction of non-gratuitous violence and suffering should be minimal, and without graphic detail;. Infrequent, non-gratuitous, non-graphic and justifiable violence may be allowed. Language This category allows the use of words such as shit, bitch, tits and fuck. Shows "Scooby-Doo" " The Simpsons Movie" "Back to the Future" "Planet 51" "Nowhere Boy" "Jersey Boys" "Stand by Me" "The Lucky One" "42" "Dumb and Dumber" "The Benchwarmers" "Get on Up" Ride Along, Endless Love "Rush" "The Wizard" "My Big Fat Greek Wedding" "Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole" "Rise of the Guardians" The Sapphires "Son of God" "Seventh Son" "The Family Stone" Gone of the Winds, Journey, Jack the Giant Slayer, Oz, Maleficent "Parental Guidance" "Get Smart" "Yes Man" "Pitch Perfect" "Pirates of the Carribean" "Lone Ranger" "Nightmare Before Christmas" "Franken Weenie" "Paranorman" "Escape from the Earth" "Harry Potter" "The Haunted Mansion" "Safe Heaven" "Free Birds" MIB, The Great Gatsby, "The Mummy" Night of the Museum, Aliens in the Attic, "Monsters vs. Aliens" "Dolphin Tale" "2 Much" "Rock of Ages" "Heaven Is for Real" "Into the Woods" Guardians of the Galaxy, Forrest Gump. All the President's Men, The Front, Tootsie, Terms of Endearment, Sixteen Candles, Spaceballs, Big, Beetlejuice. Veronica Mars, Legally Blonde, Clueless, City of Angels, Grinch, Rebel Without a Cause, The King's Speech, Percy Jackson. | Total Drama Series, The Office, Portlandia, Space Danny, Family Guy, American Dad Parental Guidance Caution Alert - Castmates below 10 may requires some triple guidance or guardian. Symolate PG-13 and R rated. It is recommended for children 10 years of age and older. Violence is stronger than mild or violence is too rough and/or persistent. Infrequent, non-gratuitous, non-graphic and justifiable violence may be allowed. Non-gratuitous and justifiable violence and gore may be allowed. Language Use of word cunt usually results in this rating. Shows Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Happy Gilmore "Ted" "Trading Places" "Neighbors" "A Million Ways to Die in the West" "Earthquake" We're the Milliers, The Hunger Games, Pacific Rim, Iron Man 3, Godzilla, Spider-Man, The White House Down, The Olympus is Fallen, Kung Fu Husle, The Flight, The Dicator, 300, Oblivion, The Fast and the Furious, The Passion of the Christ, King Kong, Gravity, Prisoners, R.I.P.D. Twisters, Terminator, RoboCop, Let's Be Cops, Project X, Argo, Cloud Atlas, Gangster Squad, Bullet to the Head, The Hangover, The Conjuring, Star Trek, The Factory, Ninja Assassins, Battleship, Transformers, Hereafter, Unknown, 47 Ronin, Unstoppable, Non-Stop. 007, The Fault in Our Stars. Grand Piano, Top Gun, The Nutty Professor, The Perfect Storm, The Others, Moulin Rouge! Left Behind, Birdman. The Eagles, Hercules, Les Misérables, The Perks of Being a Wallflower, The Heat, Mama, The Matrix, 2Guns, South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut, Lost, "Dead Snow" Jackass Presents: Bad Grandpa, Hallow Man. World War Z, Chocolate, Zombieland, Monster, Getaway, Hedwig and the Angry Inch, The Wolf of Wall Street, Don Jon, Eyes Wide Shut, Don't say a Word, Bad words, Psycho, Zodiac, The Grey, Prometheus, Fury, Happiness, The Last House on the Left, This Is England. | The Looney Tunes Show (Muh Muh Muh Murder), Spongebob (Accident episode), Attack on Titan, Chicago Fire, Sleepy Hallow, Grim, Boondocks, Black Jesus, Archer, Deadliest Nature, American Dad and Family Guy (Uncensored episodes), Reign, Beavis and Butt-head. Restricted - Only Castmates must be 18 to watch. Symolate R and NC-17 rated. It is not suitable for people under 18. Good adult and children are not admitted. An R rating does not mean that the film is “obscene”, “offensive”, or “pornographic,” as these terms are defined by law. Violence violence is too extreme and/or exaggerated. There are no restrictions on the depiction of non-gratuitous and justifiable violence. Language Unknown Shows Henry & June, Pulp Fiction, Kill Bill volumes, Django Unchained, Evil Dead, Spring Breakers, Filth, Texas Chainsaw, Jackass, Fuck, 100 tears, 1900, Serbian, Fear, Hollywood Hookers, Hoyt Protects Thomas, Filth, Sirit, Fahnk, Oops don't forget to It, 2 much weirdness gets you, Gone Girl. The Dolls, Female Trouble, Easier with Practice, Frontier(s), Games of Love, Gutterballs, The Cook, the Thief, His Wife & Her Lover, Tie Me Up! Tie Me Down! Life Is Cheap... But Toilet Paper Is Expensive, This Film Is Not Yet Rated, The Story of O, The Shadowed Mind, Softly from Paris, The Secret Sex Lives of Romeo and Juliet, Romantic Memoirs, Peepshow, Paris, France, Phantasm, Pink Flamingos, Play Thing, Nymphomaniac, In the Realm of the Senses, Bizarre, Blonde Emmanuelle in 3-D, Anatomy of Hell. The Dreamers, The Wild Bunch, Lust, Caution, Tropical Inferno, Love Camp 7, Irreversible, 9 Songs, Antichrist. Not approved - Not suitable for public exhibition, Not fit for exhibition, Refused and Prohibited. Violence Unknown Language Unknown Violence: (_|-) CiQ R X Language: (_|-) CiQ R X Fear/Horror: (_|-) CiQ Sex: (_|-) CiQ R X Drugs: (_|-) CiQ R X Gambling: (_|-) CiQ R X Red Background: CiQ R X G, PG and CiQ are unrestriced. R and X are Restricted.